Yoko Usami
"Yellow Buster!" is the . She is a sharp-tongued and easily-tempered teenage girl. Her partner Buddy Roid is Usada Lettuce. She gained incredible kicking and jumping power from an accident, and as such this is her Buster Power. Her powers have a trade-off however. Her weakness is that if she runs out of calories for her "inner battery" to burn, she will be unable to move. Thus, she compensates by eating lots of candy. Biography The youngest of the group. The three Go-Busters make their first appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie where they take on their predecessors' nemesis, Basco ta Jolokia, to make sure he didn't get the Galleon. 13 years ago, when Messiah was newly created, it trapped the scientists and Buddy Roids into a small room. Yoko was among the trapped, as her mother was one of the scientists. After the head scientist teleported the facility to a dimension in hyper-space, Yoko, Ryuji, and Hiromu, as well as the Buddy Roids, were left behind. The little girl broke down, distraught that she had lost her mother. It was here that Hiromu promised that he would bring their parents back. Yellow Buster - Powered Custom= Arsenal *'GB Custom Visor' }} Personality Yoko is somewhat boisterous and tends to say things without thinking. She is also not afraid to say things as she sees it. She also has a strong dislike for Hiromu, to the point of calling in a "siscon", and thinks that he'll be a hinderance. This is gradually going away. Energy Management Center profile :This profile is given in the Go-Busters credit shots in the opening sequence. Yoko Usami *ID: 777-117-464 *Code Name: Yellow Buster *Blood type: O *Age: 16 Behind the scenes Portrayal Yoko Usami is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . Yoko was briefly portrayed by in Mission 28: Beware of Chickens, when Sprayloid 2 caused her appearance to change into that of Hiromu, though Arisa Komiya still provided Yoko's voice. As Yellow Buster, her suit actor is whose previous role was Gokai Yellow in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Like many female rangers, her suit actor is actually male, Yuichi Hachisuka having had only a few male roles since starting as Change Phoenix in Dengeki Sentai Changeman Sentai notes *Yellow Buster is the first Sentai Hero to be based on a lagomorph, but not the first Tokusatsu character to be related to a lagomorph in any way. She is preceded by Usagi Tsukino from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, whose name means "Rabbit of the Moon". **She is also the first female Sentai Hero to have a helicopter-themed mecha since Pink Mask. *She is the only human Go-Buster with a Buddy Roid of the opposite sex. Ranger Key The is a Go-Buster Ranger Key which as part of the first three Go-Busters was released as part of the "Legends" series of toys. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into Yellow Buster. External links *TV Asahi's page on Yellow Buster *Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Child Category:Go-Busters Category:Heroine Category:Energy Management Center Category:Super Rangers